Andros and Ashley: Their lifes after Countdown
by Bb Clarinet player
Summary: The story of Andros and Ashley's love life after Countdown to destruction. Rated M for some themes that i will put in the story later on
1. End of Countdown to destruction

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the Power Rangers, not me.

_**Legal Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters or concepts used here, and am making no profit whatsoever._**Title: Power Rangers: **The story of Andros and Ashley

**Timeline:** Loosely late 1998. After Countdown to Destruction

**End of Countdown to Destruction**

The space rangers defeated Astronema and she returned to being Karone Kerovan. After that they returned to KO-35 so that Karone, Zhane, and Andros could go back to their home planet. That meant that Ashley and Andros would have to say goodbye. The other rangers were waiting for Ashley so they could go back to Earth. Ashley and Andros were headed back to the ship walking hand and hand, both silent not wanting to ruin this sad moment. Finally Ashley broke the silence and said, "I

never thought I would have to say good-bye." Andros replied, " I know." "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?", Ashley asked. Andros took her hands in his and said, "KO-35 is my home." Ashley looked so heartbroken. The four earth rangers got onto the mega ship and waived goodbye to the Kervoans. Ashley remained near the door so that she could close the door. She looked one last time at Andros as to sketch him in her memory. Andros did the same. After Ashley shut the outer

bay doors she went back to the command deck with the rest of the rangers and sat in the chair that Andros always sat in. She was so depressed. She kept fiddling with the yellow necklace Andros had given her for her 17th birthday. Cassie put her arm around her friend and asked, " Are you going to be okay?" Ashley replied, " I miss him so much. " T.J frowned because his friend's heart was breaking. He could hear it in her voice. "Deca set a course for Earth." They heard Andros say. Ashley jumped up and ran into her lover's arms. They stood there in each other's embrace as he said, " My home is with you guys." He then gave her a small kiss on the

cheek. Then they hear Zhane and Astronema walk in. Zhane says, "Hey the megazord is in the shop, how about a ride to Earth." Andros lets go of Ashley's waist and goes to hug his sister and best friend. Zhane walks over to where Ashley was and sat down, put his feet up, and then started to relax. His friends all saw this and started to laugh.


	2. Power Ranger Couples revealed

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the Power Rangers, not me.

_**Legal Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters or concepts used here, and am making no profit whatsoever._**Title: Power Rangers: **The story of Andros and Ashley

**Timeline:** Loosely late 1998. After Countdown to Destruction

Chapter 2: Power Ranger pair ups. Like Noah's Ark but with Rangers instead of animals.

In this chapter I made the little girl Sylvia 15 so that it wouldn't look weird. You'll understand when you get towards the end of this chapter.

**Power Ranger Couples revealed**

The space rangers and Karone were halfway to Earth, so Andros and Ashley decided to "sneak off" to Andros's corridors. Andros typed in his code, then he and Ashley went in and sat on his bed. Ashley then said, " I am so glad you came back to me. I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again., but then I remembered what I said to you before you went on the Dark fortress; I will see you again." Andros smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you Ash. I couldn't stop thinking

about you. I had you in my mind all the time. Why is that?" "Well Andros what I think you were feeling was love. I know you care about me that's why I didn't want to say goodbye. Have you ever been in love?" In her mind she knew she loved him she was just a little old-fashioned and wanted him to say it first. " Andros took her hands like he did before on KO-35 and then he said, " Ash, I have never had a girlfriend before and the only people I have ever loved is my family which

includes Zhane since he practically grew up with me and Karone but I feel comfortable saying that I love you and that I want you to be my girlfriend. The first time I realized that I had feelings for you was on your 19th birthday when I gave you the necklace with the rare gem from KO-35 in Angel Grove park. The only reason why I never said anything was because I didn't want to do something wrong and ruin your birthday. Then when Zhane came and joined us my true feelings for you

came about. I was jealous that I might lose you to my friend, but he told me to get a grip and ask you to go see Haley's comet with me." "Oh Andros, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He was just teaching me some telekinesis." She said with tears forming" Ash it's ok I understand that now. Plus he told me he would never take you from me because he knew how much I liked you." He wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her assuring her that he wasn't mad at her. Then to show her

even more how much he loved her he lifted her chin ever so lovingly and gave her a sweet embracing kiss. She put her arms around his head and they continued to kiss. (aww) When they broke apart she said, "Andros, you are by far the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. You are so sweet to me. I love you Andros." They kissed again. They didn't do anything more than that because they were going to take this relationship at a slow pace and plus Andros wasn't really familiar with

Earth's customs just yet but they would work on that later. It wasn't important right now. They were disturbed by Deca and Alpha when they informed them they were in the Earth's atmosphere and would be landing shortly. Andros said, " Well my love let's go back and join my sister and the others. When they got back to bridge they found out that Zhane had asked Karone if she would be his girlfriend. All the others thought that was so cute, except for Andros. He pretended to be

mad at Zhane just to see if Karone would nearly kill him. She almost did until he said, "Karone I'm just kidding. I don't mind that you date my best friend. I would be upset if you didn't considering he told me that he went on a date with you when you were Astronema. " He laughed. That's when both Karone and Zhane punched at Andros playfully. Karone punched him because she didn't like to have jokes pulled on her and Zhane punched him and said, " Dude you weren't supposed to tell

anybody. That was supposed to be a secret." Then it clicked in Ashley and Cassie's mind, " So that's why you were so moped out after we went and saw "Star Crossed Lover" So that's what that explosion was. You went on a date with Astronema. Uh oh." They realized what they said and went over to Astron- I mean Karone and said, " Karone were sorry. We didn't mean to pick on you, we were laughing at Zhane because he was so depressed the day and we didn't know why.

Were so sorry. Do you forgive us?" Both Ashley and Cassie stood there with puppy dogs eyes waiting to see if Karone was going to hurt them too like she did her boyfriend and Andros. She made a move like she was as to torment them then she took them both in a hug and said, "Guys of course I forgive you. We girls have to stick together now that I joined the team. Were still outnumbered by the guys, but at least we all boyfriends. Ha-ha." Ashley spoke up and said, "Wait a min.

Cassie doesn't have a boyfriend." Cassie spoke up. " Well I guess since we are all sharing secrets, I thought I would come out now and tell all of you all that T.J and I are dating too." She pulls out of the hug and then T.J pulls her close to her.All of a sudden they hear this big "Awwwwwwwwww" coming from the rest of the team mates. Everyone starts laughing until Alpha says, " Were back home." Now everyone is so happy except for poor Carlos. Now that everyone's paired off, he's

all alone. He thinks to himself, "Maybe when Sylvia gets a little bit older her and I can go out. She's only 15 and I'm 18. So maybe when she's 18 and I'm 21 we'll try it out." He knew how much Sylvia liked to hang out with him ever since she discovered the identities of Carlos and Andros when they rescued her from secret city.


	3. Back in Angel Grove

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the Power Rangers, not me.

_**Legal Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters or concepts used here, and am making no profit whatsoever._**Title: Power Rangers: **The story of Andros and Ashley

**Timeline:** Loosely late 1998. After Countdown to Destruction

So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had writer's block. Enjoy

Chapter 3: Back home on Angel Grove. A brief flashback of Save our ship by Andros.

The rangers and Karone were now back on Earth. After leaving the Astro Megaship at NASADA, The rangers decided to treat Karone and Zhane to the Surf Shop since that was the first place they went to after meeting Andros. Karone had only been on Earth as

Astronema so she was so excited to go. Zhane on the other hand had been to Earth with the others before but never to the Surf Shop. So they all agreed. Everyone found a table and sat down.

Andros sat near Ashley, Ashley by Zhane, Zhane by Karone, Karone by T.J, T.J by Cassie, and Carlos by Cassie. Adelle came over to them with a plate of French fries and

said, "Hello guys welcome back. Thank you for protecting the Earth. Andros said, "

Adelle these two are my sister Karone and Zhane her boyfriend, who also is my best friend and now their best friends. You saw them after the destruction but didn't get properly introduced."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. If there is anything I can get you let me know." Adelle walked back to the kitchen so they could figure what they wanted. Two minutes later Bulk and Skull walked in and sat across from them. After awhile Ashley saw that they had ordered the same thing they had that day they brought Andros here.

That's when Ashley asked Andros, " Do you remember the first time we came here Andros? Andros laughed and said, "Of course that was the time when you first saw me use telekinesis." Zhane said, "I never heard that story. What did you do?" Andros went

On to tell the story. "Well we had just walked into the Surf Shop when the others had sat down at a table and I was walking around looking at this strange place, since we never had anything like it on KO-35. I had walked over to the wall where I saw a surf board on

The wall. To me it looked like a galaxy glider so I was about to exam in more until it almost fell. Adelle ran over and caught it just in time and said, "Whoa trying to escape." I had asked her what it was and she said that it was a surfboard and asked what planet I was

From. I told her about KO-35 but she didn't believe me and called me a "Smart Alec."

I didn't realize that was an insult." Ashley snickered. That's when Andros playful smacked Ashley's hand. She pretended to look hurt to pick so Andros could love on her.

So he pulled up her hand and kissed it saying," I'm sorry Ash." She smiled after succeeding in pulling another trick on him. Andros continued his story. " Well after that I came and joined the others at the table. I had over heard Bulk picking on Skull. So I

brushed my finger behind my ear, then used my telekinesis to poor a red bottle of something on what Ashley later told me was a milkshake. When I was putting down the bottle, Ashley caught What I was doing but didn't know what It was.

Afterwards Bulk came over to our table to grab our water. We overheard Skull saying he saw Astronema 's ship. So we left to go get the rest of the supplies when Ashley confronted me. But I didn't know what she was talking about." Andros smiled at Ashley remembering when she confronted him. 'When we got back to the ship we did our repairs and Ashley decided she would teach me pool.

So we went to the simi deck she told me to grab a cue stick. I told her I never played pool before then I used telekinesis to grab the pool stick. Ashley caught on to me and asked how I did that with the hot sauce. I explained to her that I had been practicing for years.

She looked impressed and asked if I could teach her some. I said yes only if she taught me pool, and that I would give her some pointers on telekinesis." The others all awed at the moment they heard . Andros and Ashley just gave them looks like as to tell them to shush. After story hour they decided they would all order hamburgers since that's what the other's usually got and said that Zhane and Karone would enjoy them. After about 20 minutes Adelle brought them back their food.

Everyone started eating their lunch. Andros asked his sister, "Well Rone, how do you like your food?" " Wow this is better than anything I ever had on the Dark Fortress. It is so good!" " Well were glad you like it." Ashley said. When everyone was finished

They all went back to the Megaship. Andros asked Ashley, " Do you want to go play pool? " "Sure" Ashley responded. The both went to the simu deck. Ever since she taught him to play pool he kept up his promise to teach her some pointers of telekinesis. Ashley set the simu deck to a pool hall. She started up setting the balls with her telekinesis. "Ash, You've been practicing haven't you?" Andros said.

All Ashley could do was kiss him and smile. "Of course love. I was trying to impress you." "Well Ash it worked. I am very proud of you." So he picked her up and twirled her around. "Andros put me down!" Ashley giggled. "Ok Ash, if you say so." So he sat her down so they could play pool together.


	4. Ashley's night to remember

_**Legal Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters or concepts used here, and are making no profit whatsoever._

**Title: Power Rangers: **The story of Andros and Ashley

**Timeline:** Loosely late 1998. After Countdown to Destruction

Y'all are going to enjoy this chapter. There's a surprise

**Ashley's night to remember.**

After playing pool Ashley followed Andros back to his room. When they entered Ashley said, "I think the team should start looking for places to live on Earth since were no longer needed as Power Rangers and no longer need the megaship."

"I agree but how will we pay for them? Don't homes cost money Ash?"

"Well yea but I am sure we can find some part time jobs somewhere around Angel Grove right?" Ashley said.

"Uh sweetheart did you forget something? Zhane, Karone and I are not from around here. What if they ask for some type of school record?"

"Well I am sure we can just say you were home schooled. To make it more realistic I am sure DECA can make up a certificate for proof. Right DECA?

"Yes Ashley if it is needed."

"See sweetheart it's all taken care of." Ashley said with a little peck on the cheek.

"Hey Ash I was thinking would it be ok if we start looking for jobs tomorrow. It is already 6:30pm A.G standard time and I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight. Do you want to go with me?

"Of course Andros, but where would we go?

"Well that my love is a surprise. Wait here while I go and set it up for us."

Before he left he planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled as he walked out. Two hours later he called her on her communicator. "Darling, I am ready to teleport you to your wonderful boyfriend. Are you ready Ash?"

"Of course love. I am ready."

"Before I teleport you, you must cover your eyes. Please don't worry about tripping just trust me."

"I trust you Andros."

"Transporting now." As soon as Ashley arrived on Earth at Angel Grove Park, Andros came up to her and put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Andros what are you doing my love?"

"I am just assuring you that it's me sweetheart." Ashley giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Ashley asked.

"Yes we are my dear. Open your eyes now." Ashley opened her eyes to a beautiful picnic dinner by the lake. There was a blanket, a basket of wonderful delicious food, and a whole bunch of roses everywhere. Ashley almost fainted at how beautiful it was. Luckily Andros was there to catch her.

"Andros. It's beautiful. What's the occasion? "

Andros got down on one knee and took Ashley's left hand. "Ash I couldn't tell you before when we first met but the first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were so beautiful. I know at the beginning I was so rude and serious but I didn't just want to come out and say I liked you because I didn't know how you would take it. So I tried to tell you on your birthday with the necklace. So I am showing you just how much I love you, Will you marry me? "

Andros opened a black velvet box to reveal an engagement ring with a yellow diamond. Ashley gasped as she looked upon the beautifully cut diamond. "Yes Andros I will marry you." Andros pulled her into a romantic kiss. After their kiss they sat down to enjoy the wonderful picnic Andros prepared.


End file.
